


Golden

by quartzguts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, just barely though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Rex and Pyra celebrate the birth of Elysium.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kiss prompt on tumblr: ...because the world is saved.

The sky is golden-colored, gilded and bright to celebrate the birth of a new world. Elysium rests below the clouds, beautiful and grand, a place for all the people of the world to live together in peace. Rex looks down at it, smiling. He’s been dreaming of this for years - of peace, of life, of loved ones living happily forever in the embrace of a God who cares - and now that it’s actually here, in front of his eyes, he finds he has no words to greet it with. There’s nothing _to_ say, really. It seems everyone else agrees, because they’ve been flying above the world for hours now without anyone speaking a word.

Pyra sits next to him. She’s as pretty as ever, fiery hair tangled from the constant wind, and Rex leans a little closer. She’s warm against the cold breeze. There’s something broken between them, their life-bond disconnected, but it’s okay. They have plenty of time to relearn each other’s pains. Plenty of time to figure out how they fit together in this new world, where Pyra’s core is not only whole but duplicated, its twin resting on Mythra’s chest.

The other Aegis is currently sitting with Nia and Dromarch. She’d left a little bit ago, patting Rex on the shoulder as she snuck away. He thinks it was meant to be an encouragement, but Rex hasn’t done anything even though he and Pyra are alone now. Maybe he _should_ mark the occasion by saying something sweet, but he’s never been all that great with words, especially when Pyra and her beautiful, fire-red eyes are concerned.

Luckily, Pyra is willing to cover his shortcomings, as always. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks, breaking the spell of silence. Her voice is so quiet he barely hears her over the wind. “Look at all that water.”

That’s a chance if he's ever heard one. Rex gulps. “Yeah, it’s - it’s pretty. But not, um, as pretty as you…?”

The compliment comes out as a question, and it’s cheesy enough that Rex almost covers his face in embarrassment, but Pyra takes it well, cupping her hand against her core and leaning down so he can’t see her face. Her ears go red. Rex takes a deep breath and slides his hand over her’s.

She speaks again before he can say anything. “Most of Morytha was covered by water. I have a few of father’s memories - looking down from Rhadamanthus to the blue planet below.” She turns her hand over so they can lace their fingers together. “I wonder if it looks like that now, from space.”

“We could… we could fly up in Siren and find out,” Rex suggests.

Pyra shakes her head, a sad smile gracing her face. “Siren lost power when the Conduit vanished. I’m afraid neither Mythra or I can hear her now.”

“Oh.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

“It’s alright.” She’s leaning closer now. Their faces are at the same height for once, and their lips are almost touching. Rex blushes. He feels like he should say something, ask permission, but he also feels like that would ruin the mood. Pyra doesn’t do much of anything, just looks at him like she’s in a trance, her soft lips parting around a silent word.

“So, the world’s saved, yeah?” Rex murmurs. “Think we should celebrate?”

“With what?” Pyra says.

“...a kiss?” Rex can’t hear his own words over the wind, but Pyra seems to, because she bites her lip and nods. Rex leans forward, tilting his head slightly, thinking _don’t mess it up, don’t mess it up_ , and presses his lips to her’s. It lasts a mere second before he pulls away, his cheeks burning. Pyra’s eyes flutter open, and she stares at him like she’s dumbstruck.

The moment is broken by a _whoo!_ behind them, and they turn to see a disgruntled Nia passing a sack of coins to Zeke. “Knew you had it in you, chum!” the prince of Tantal shouts. Nia swats at his shoulder, but sends Rex a playful smile to show no hard feelings for her lost bet.

“Well. That’s embarrassing,” Pyra says. Rex can’t take his eyes off her. “Would you like to, um -”

“I love you,” he blurts out suddenly.

Pyra clasps her hands together in her lap. Rex can feel Gramps shaking with laughter. “I love you, too.”

Rex grins. In all the daydreams he’s ever had about Elysium, he never imagined it would be this wonderful.


End file.
